Who Am I?
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: Melinda gets knocked unconsious after pushing Jim out of harms way when their house catches on fire. When she wakes up, she has no idea who she is and has no memory at all. What happens when she learns that she can speak to the dead? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was an absolute spur-of-the-moment idea that I just couldn't stop thinking about. I hope you like it! Please review.

Disclaimer: Ghost Whisperer is not, and never will be, mine.

* * *

Melinda stared out the window at the sheets of rain that were falling from the sky. It was an extremely melancholy day, if you asked her. Business was bad, too, because not many people felt like shopping for antiques when the weather didn't cooperate. Also, Melinda had this unexplainable feeling that had been nagging at her since she woke up this morning. She felt like something was going to happen—something major. But she had no idea what.

But she was almost positive that whatever this something was, it was going to be bad.

Sighing, Melinda turned around to face her co-worker, Delia, who was currently half asleep with her chin propped up on her hand.

"Delia?" Melinda said. She got no response, so she tried again, louder this time. "Delia!"

"Huh? Oh, Melinda." Delia smiled. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. What is it?"

"I was thinking that we could close the store an hour or so early." Melinda shrugged. "There hasn't been a single customer all day, and we're both bored out of our minds."

"That sounds like a great idea." Delia said. She stood up and stretched.

The two women locked up the store, and then they left, each heading to their separate houses.

"Jim?" Melinda called when she entered her house. The lights had been on, and the door unlocked, so she guessed that her husband had been able to come home early, too. That was really unusual for him, considering he was a paramedic.

"Mel?"

Melinda hung her coat up and sat her purse down. Then she made her way into the kitchen, where a delicious smell was coming from.

"Hey." She said. Her eyes scanned the room, finally coming to rest on her husband who was wiping his hands on a towel and turning away from the stove.

"What are you doing home so early?" He asked. He tossed his towel down behind him, not bothering to look where it landed, and kissed his wife. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Business was slow today." Melinda said. She sighed. "Actually, we didn't have one single customer."

"Tomorrow will be better." Jim told her. Mel let her head rest on his chest.

"I know."

"What's wrong, babe?" Jim asked. Melinda wasn't acting quite like herself. She seemed distracted by something.

"What?" Melinda looked at him, completely confused. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Jim stared at her, trying and failing to read her mind. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, I know." Melinda said. She sighed again.

"Mel…," Jim pressed.

"Okay, okay." She said. She pulled out of Jim's arms and took his hand, leading him into the living room. She sat down on the couch and he sat beside her. He looked at her expectantly. "It's really nothing."

"If it's bothering you, then it's something." Jim said.

"I've just been having this strange feeling." Melinda told him. "See? Nothing."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know. I just…I feel like something bad is going to happen." She looked up at him. She could already feel him jumping to conclusions. "But it's silly. Really, Jim. Don't take this that seriously, okay? Please?"

Jim thought before he spoke. "Melinda—,"

He was interrupted by the frantic beeping of the smoke detector. Melinda and Jim both sat there, confused for a second, and then they were both running towards the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" Jim exclaimed.

The entire stove was on fire, and it was spreading quickly. The cupboards were starting to catch. Jim looked around wildly for a fire extinguisher, but didn't see one. By the time he looked back, the cupboards were completely consumed by the growing fire.

"Jim, the ceiling!" Melinda yelled.

Jim looked up in time to see a piece of the ceiling directly above him begin to burn and crack. The next moment, it was falling. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Jim's eyes widened, and he heard Melinda's scream.

And then, something hit him and he crashed into the table. He looked back just in time to see Melinda hit the ground and the burning piece of ceiling land on her legs.

"MELINDA!" Jim screamed. He grabbed her arms and tried desperately to pull her out. She didn't respond to him or the burning chunk of wood on her legs. She was either unconscious, or dead. "MEL!" Jim yelled again. He kicked at the chunk of burning ceiling, and was able to slide it half way off of her.

He yanked her out from under it, but just barely. He pulled her into his arms and ran towards the door as quickly as he could. The fire had spread, and flames were lapping at the walls. The entire kitchen was burning.

Jim fell to the ground outside, ignoring the sirens of fire trucks that were pulling up to the house. He cradled Melinda in his arms. He tried desperately to get her to wake up, but she didn't. She was barely even breathing.

"Jim!" Someone yelled.

Jim looked up to see one of his fellow paramedics running towards him, being followed by two others carrying a stretcher.

Jim placed Melinda on the stretcher and got into the back of the ambulance. As they were driving towards the hospital, sirens blaring, Jim caught one last look at his house. There were still flames, but mostly it was black and smoking now. The firefighters had it under reasonable control, and the pouring rain was helping.

Jim gasped as he realized what started the fire. It was him. All his fault. He had thrown that towel down behind him without thinking…and now, now his beautiful wife may die. And it was all his fault.

She had been the one to push him out of the way of the falling ceiling. She had sacrificed her own safety for him.

"Don't die, Mel." He begged, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes and taking her small hand in his. "Please, please don't die."

* * *

A/N: Review please! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you so so so so so much for all of the amazing reviews!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!

* * *

"Mr. Clancy?"

Jim whipped around at the sound of his name. He had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room for the last hour with no new news about Melinda. He was terrified. What if she didn't make it? He didn't know what he would do. Melinda was his life. He loved her more than anything.

"How's Melinda?" Jim nearly shouted at the doctor.

The doctor motioned for Jim to follow, and Jim did.

"Well," The doctor began. The two walked somewhat slowly down the hall. "She has a few minor burns on her legs, but that she should recover from quickly. We've given her some medication for the pain, and she's asleep at the moment."

"So…she's going to be okay?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Physically, yes. She'll be perfectly fine in a few weeks." The doctor explained.

Jim nodded, and then confusion crossed his face. "What do you mean she'll only be okay physically? Is there something else wrong with her?"

The doctor stopped walking in front of a door. He looked straight into Jim's eyes. "She regained consciousness for a few moments. She was completely confused. She didn't seem to know who she was."

Jim's eyes widened. "But…but she could've just been disoriented. Right?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that's true. But we won't know for sure until she wakes up."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course." The doctor motioned to the door behind him. "She's right in here."

"Thank you." Jim said. The doctor walked away, and Jim slowly opened the door.

It made his heart ache to see Melinda lying on that bed. She seemed so frail and tiny, like if a strong wind blew she would just blow away. Jim pulled a chair over so that he was right beside her bed. He stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Oh, Mel." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I would've just watched where I threw that damn towel…I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

Melinda had no reaction to him. Jim stroked her cheek a few more times and then took her hand in his. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. It killed him to see her so limp and breakable.

"Why did you have to push me out of the way?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "I could've been the one lying here instead of you."

A tear dripped off of his cheek. He quickly brushed it away. In case Melinda was to wake up, he didn't want her to see him crying.

"I'm not going to leave you, Mel. I'll never leave your side. I promise you." Jim told her. He tightened his grip on her hand. "I love you so much."

For who knows how much longer, he just sat there. He didn't speak. He just stared at his wife. He wasn't aware of it when he fell asleep, nearly six hours later.

* * *

Jim felt something moving in his hand. His first thought was that he was holding onto some type of animal. And then, he remembered where he was. Opening his eyes, he saw Melinda sitting up in her bed, looking extremely confused.

"Mel!" He exclaimed. Melinda jumped, and pulled away from him slightly.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked. She stared at him like a terrified child, like she was afraid that he was going to hurt her.

"Mel, it's me." Jim said. "Jim."

Melinda continued to stare at him blankly. "Jim?"

"Yeah." Jim smiled. "Mel, you nearly scared me to death. I was so worried. Promise me that you will never do anything like that again. If I'm going to get hurt, just let _me_ get hurt. Please. Don't jump in the way. I love you to much to lose you."

Melinda just stared at him. "Um…who is…Mel?"

Now it was Jim's turn to stare at her blankly. "What?" He asked after a moment.

"Who is Mel?" She repeated.

"Mel…," Jim said slowly.

"Am I Mel?" She asked, pointing to herself. "Because that would explain why you keep calling me Mel."

"Melinda, I don't—,"

"Melinda?" She asked. She sighed, sounding frustrated. "Am I Mel or Melinda!? Or…both?"

"Your name is Melinda Gordon." Jim said slowly. "I call you Mel for short…it's a nickname."

"Oh." Melinda shrugged. "That makes sense, I guess."

The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. She noticed that Melinda was awake and smiled. "Oh, Mrs. Gordon! You're awake. I'll be right back with the doctor." She left the room.

"Doctor?" Melinda asked, looking wide-eyed at Jim. "I'm afraid of doctors!" She hesitated and raised one eyebrow. "Aren't I?"

"Uh…no, you're not." Jim said. He stared at her. She seemed genuinely confused, and that made him worry. What if what the doctor had said was true? What if she really did lose her memory?

"Oh. Okay." Melinda shrugged.

The door opened and the doctor Jim had talked to the day before entered the room. He smiled at Melinda.

"Mrs. Gordon, I'm glad to see that you're awake." He said. "I'm Doctor Wells."

"Hi," Melinda said, somewhat shyly. Jim just stared at her. Then he turned to look at the doctor.

"She doesn't know who she is." Jim said quietly.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I was afraid this would happen. Did she hit her head somehow?"

"Yeah." Jim said, thinking back. "On our kitchen floor."

"Jim," Doctor Wells said quietly. "She's suffering from amnesia."

Jim didn't know what to say. He just stared at the doctor.

"Excuse me?" Melinda piped up. "Could someone please tell me what's going on? And who is he?" She pointed at Jim.

Jim's eyes widened. "Melinda, I'm your husband."

"Really?" She said. She looked at the doctor. "Why…why can't I remember anything?"

"You hit your head, and you're suffering from amnesia." The doctor explained again. "You could regain your memory soon, if you regain it at all."

"What?" Jim and Melinda both said. Jim continued speaking. "You mean she may not ever remember anything?"

Doctor Wells sighed. "Listen to me, Jim. The best thing that you can do is to try and get her to remember. Show her pictures, or take her to places where important events happened."

When Jim spoke, his voice was quiet. "That's it? That's all I can do for her?" He felt so helpless. So useless.

"All you can do is to be there for her." Doctor Wells shrugged.

Melinda just sat there quietly, listening to the conversation. She felt no sense of familiarity at all towards Jim. She wanted too, but she just didn't.

The doctor turned towards Melinda and spoke to her gently. "Mrs. Gordon?" She looked up at him, and he continued. "You have some minor burns on your legs, so I want you to listen to everything Jim," He motioned to Jim. "tells you to do. He's going to take good care of you, so don't be worried."

Melinda nodded, showing that she understood. The doctor smiled and moved towards the door.

"Wait," Melinda called as he was about to leave. He turned back towards her.

"Yes?"

"Will I…," She trailed off. "Will I ever remember who I was? Is there anything I can do to remember quicker?"

Doctor Wells sighed. "There's nothing that you can do besides try. And as for getting your memory back…you might. But there's always a possibility that you won't."

Melinda nodded, and turned her head away. She didn't want either the doctor or her husband whom she didn't know to see the tears that filled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'm not a doctor so if it is likely that people regain their memories (I think it is) then...whatever. It's no in this fic! Haha. Also, I'd like to encourage everyone to read JImMelinda4Ever's story because it's sorta the same storyline...and hers was published first. If you like my other story, Please Don't Leave Me, don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. I'm just stuck on the ending of the chap. Review please! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! I've never gotten that many reviews before...ever! Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with life and trying to figure out how to end my other GW story (no luck as of yet). I hope you like this chapter and reviews are GREATLY appreciated. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters involved in it.

* * *

The next day, Melinda was released from the hospital and was able to go home. Jim had called Delia and explained everything that had happened, and she had graciously offered to let Jim and Melinda stay with her until they figured out what they were going to do about their now kitchen-less house.

"Is it true? She really doesn't remember anything?" Ned asked, as soon as Jim was within hearing range. He pushed Melinda in a wheelchair in front of him in the hospital hallway. Melinda was looking around uncertainly, and then her eyes focused on Ned.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

"Melinda?" Delia said. Melinda turned her gaze to her.

"Hello." Melinda mumbled, shyly. She looked at Jim, and he smiled encouragingly.

You wouldn't think it, but having no idea who she was made Melinda extremely nervous and worried. She was afraid to meet the people who she used to know and care about. So, she was shy.

"Do you remember either of us?" Delia asked softly, motioning to herself and Ned. "Even a little bit?"

Melinda shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

Delia smiled. "That's not a problem. Melinda, my name is Delia Banks. This," She motioned to Ned. "Is my son, Ned."

"It's nice to meet you." Melinda smiled slightly. She looked up at Jim.

"Don't be nervous." He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm not." Melinda lied. She then noticed an elderly man in the hospital gown standing farther back behind Delia and Ned. Why didn't he say anything? Then, he noticed her staring at him.

"Can you see me?" He asked. He had a sickly air about him. Sort of like he was suffering from some type of disease. Melinda wasn't exactly sure what he meant. She looked up at Jim again, but he didn't seem to notice or hear the man.

"I…yes?" Melinda said. "Of course I can see you."

"What?" Ned spoke up. Neither Jim, Delia, nor he had said anything.

Melinda looked worried. "The man…he asked me if I could see him." She said. Then she looked at the man. "Didn't you?"

Jim gasped. Melinda turned around to look at him. Now it was him that looked worried.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked, completely confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have to help me." The man said. Melinda turned back around to face him. He walked towards Melinda, stopping right behind Delia and Ned. "I have to find my grandson."

"I don't know your grandson." Melinda said. "I don't know you."

Delia looked confused, but Ned seemed to realize something. He looked at Jim.

"She's talking to a ghost?" He asked quietly.

Melinda's eyes widened as she looked at the teenager. "I…what? A _what_!?"

"She is." Jim said.

"What's going on?" Melinda exclaimed. "Why won't you talk to them!?" She pointed her finger at the man. She felt sure that if she wasn't sitting, she would be about to fall over. None of this was making any sense.

"You're the only one who can see me." He said. "I have to find my grandson." And then the man disappeared.

Melinda stared at where the man had been standing, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She scrunched her eyes shut and then reopened them. She felt the gazes of Delia, Ned, and Jim beating into her. They thought she was crazy. Maybe she _was_ crazy. How would she know? She had no memory. She didn't know anything about herself.

"Let's go." Jim said. He began pushing Melinda's chair forward, and Delia and Ned both turned and led the way out to the parking lot. Jim helped Melinda into Delia's car, and then he got in and sat beside his wife in the backseat. Ned was in the passenger's seat, and Delia was driving.

Melinda turned her confused stare to Jim. "How did that man just disappear? I don't understand."

Jim sighed. He had honestly forgotten about Melinda's gift. Now, he had no idea how to explain to her that she had the ability to see the dead.

"Um, Mel…babe." Jim started. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You are, uh, really special. You have this ability, where you can see and talk to…earthbound spirits."

Melinda stared at him blankly. "Earthbound spirits?"

"Yeah." Jim tried to think of some sane-sounding explanation, but came up with nothing. So he sighed and got right to the point. "Mel, you can see ghosts."

Melinda continued to stare at him. By the time she spoke again, they were halfway to Delia's house.

"I can see…dead people?" She asked softly.

Jim nodded. "Yes."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Melinda muttered under her breath. Jim didn't say anything else, but reached for her hand. She pulled it away quickly and looked up at him. "Please don't touch me."

"I…," Jim trailed off. Her words hurt but he had to remind himself that she didn't know who he was yet. "I won't. I'm sorry."

Melinda turned to look out the window. She didn't say anything else for the entire car ride.

Around ten minutes later, they arrived at Delia and Ned's house. Delia showed Melinda and Jim the guest room that they would use while they stayed with her, and then decided to leave them alone to talk.

Melinda sat down on the bed, looking around the room. "Have I ever been here before?"

"Um." Jim thought. "Actually, I'm not really sure. You've been in this house before, but I don't know about this room in particular."

"This isn't where we live?"

"No. This is Delia's house." Jim sat down beside her. "We're staying with them for awhile because our kitchen caught on fire and our house isn't safe to go back to yet."

"Oh." She said. She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

They sat there in silence for a little while, until Jim couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I'm so sorry." He said.

Melinda looked at him. "For what?"

"This is all my fault." He said. "It's because of me that you lost your memory. I threw the damn towel on the stove and I didn't know it, and it caught the ceiling on fire. It was about to fall on me but you…you pushed me out of the way. You smacked your head off of the floor. I understand perfectly if you hate me."

Melinda sat there quietly for a moment, staring into his eyes. She took a deep breath, and then spoke. "J…Jim?" She looked at him for conformation, and he nodded. "Jim. I don't hate you. I don't know you well enough to hate you. And, from the way you make it sound, I risked my life in order to save you. So…I must have loved you. I had to of."

Jim looked at her sadly. "You did. And I loved—I still love—you."

"But why?" She asked. Jim just stared at her.

"What do you mean? Why did you love me? I—,"

"No, no." Melinda interrupted him. "It's obvious why_ I_ loved _you_. I don't remember anything, but I already know that you're sweet and caring. Plus you're sexy." Jim grinned and Melinda blushed and looked away. "It's just that…why did you love me? I don't understand."

"Why wouldn't I? Mel, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

When she next looked up, Jim was surprised to see that there were tears in her eyes. "But I'm deformed."

"What?" Jim was confused, and it showed in his expression. "What are you—,"

"I can talk to dead people!" Melinda exclaimed. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I have some type of brain deformity that makes me think that I can see the dead! Earthbound spirits or whatever you called them…it's not normal. I'm messed up. I-I don't know why you could even stand being near me. Did I do drugs? I had to of done something to mess up my brain. There is something wrong with me!"

Jim pulled Melinda into his arms, hoping she wouldn't get angry. Her body stiffened at the embrace, but then she gave in and let him hold her. She continued to mumble against his chest.

"You're not deformed." Jim told her. "And you don't _think_ that you can see the dead, you _can_. You help them, Mel. You help them cross over into the light. You help their families find closure. You are brave and caring and wonderful."

"Really?" She sniffled, pulling away to look at him.

"Yes." Jim wiped her tears away. She smiled slightly.

"You don't think I'm a freak? You don't think that I should be some kind of act at a circus?"

Jim laughed. Melinda narrowed her eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?" She accused, trying not to laugh herself.

"Yes, I am." Jim said. "And I think any circus would kill to have you. Can you even imagine how many people would pay to see the most beautiful woman on earth?"

Melinda smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, even if that was super cheesy." Jim faked being hurt and Melinda laughed. They sat there for a few moments, and then Melinda seemed to decide something. She looked up into Jim's eyes. Then, before Jim knew it, she was kissing him. A few moments later, she broke away.

She looked up at him. "That does seem familiar…sort of."

Jim grinned. "It's a start."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? Dislike it? Any suggestions/comments/criticism is welcome. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in such a long time! Life has been crazy lately and I've been trying to think of ways to end the other three stories I have at the moment and....ahh! It's just crazy. So I apologize again and I will try not to take so long on the next chapter. Thank you guys!

* * *

"Hey Delia?"

Delia, who had been washing a plate at the sink, turned to face Jim, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your phone?"

Delia dried the plate off and sat it down. "Sure. You don't have to ask."

Jim shrugged and picked the phone up. "Yeah, but this is your house after all."

"What's mine is yours and Mel's." Delia said, turning back to the sink.

Jim smiled and began dialing. He hadn't really wanted to call Melinda's mother, but he figured that he had to. After all, she _was_ Mel's mom. She did have a right to know about what happened, even if she didn't get along that great with her daughter.

After a few rings, Beth answered. "Hello?"

"Hi. Beth?" Jim said. "This is Jim."

"Oh, Jim." Beth said, attempting to hide her surprise. "Well what can I do for you?"

"Uh, nothing for me." Jim explained. "I'm calling about Melinda. She had an accident."

Beth took a deep breath. "What kind of accident? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." He wasn't entirely sure how true that was. He began to explain everything to Beth, starting at when Melinda got home from work, and ending at the part about when he explained to her about her gift. He left out the kissing part; some things just needed to be left private.

Beth was quiet for a long time after Jim finished. He wasn't sure if she was still on the phone or if she hung up, until he heard her clear her throat.

"So she doesn't…she doesn't remember anything?" Beth asked quietly. "She doesn't even know you?"

"No, she doesn't." Jim said. "The doctor said that the only thing we could do would be to try and help her remember."

"And you want me to help." Beth guessed.

"It was an idea." Jim admitted. "I'm not forcing you into anything. I just thought that maybe, since your Mel's mom, that you would want to help her regain her memory. I know that you two aren't that close, but she's still your daughter."

"You think I don't know that?" Beth snapped.

Jim didn't reply. He didn't really know what else to say to her, and Melinda had just entered the kitchen. "I know you do. I'm sorry. Look, I have to go. If you feel like trying to help then feel free to come sometime next week. That's when we should be able to move back into our house. Bye."

Jim hung up before Beth could reply.

"Who was that?" Melinda asked, sitting down. Jim looked at her warily, uncertain if he wanted to tell her or not. Just in case Beth decided not to show up…he didn't want to get Mel's hopes up.

"Just someone who I thought could help you get some of your memories back." Jim said. Technically, that was true. So he wasn't lying to her. _Technically_.

"Oh." Melinda said. She smiled. "Good. I really want to know who I was—er—am."

"I don't know if she's going to be able to help or not." Jim told her. He sat down at the table across from her. "It all depends."

"Depends on what?" Melinda questioned.

"Uh…," Jim stuttered.

"It depends on if she has time or not." Delia, who had finished with the dishes and was leaning against the counter, offered. She had been eavesdropping and decided to come to Jim's rescue.

"Oh, okay." Melinda said. She smiled again. "Well, whoever she is, I hope she has time. I really want to know who I am. I mean, do I have any siblings? And what about my parents? Grandparents? Do I have a job? How about a pet? There are so many things that I don't know. I'm willing to do anything to remember."

Jim smiled. Despite the fact that she had almost no idea who she was, she was in a great mood. Jim loved to see her happy. She had the most beautiful smile.

"I can answer some of those questions for you right now." Jim said. "What would you like to know first?"

Melinda's eyes lit up. There were so many questions zooming around her head that she had no idea what to ask first. She decided on a basic question. "Can you tell me about my parents?"

Jim hesitated. Of course, she would ask the one question that he didn't want to answer. "Your mom's name is Beth. You two don't get along very well. You never have."

"Can she see them too?" Melinda asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

By _them_ Jim was fairly sure Melinda was referring to the ghosts. He nodded. "Yeah. You're grandmother could too."

"Could my dad?"

"No." Jim said. He really hoped that she wouldn't press him for more details right now. Thankfully, Melinda seemed to be more interested in getting more information about herself.

"Do I have a sister?" She asked. "I've always wanted a sister."

Jim blinked. "What?"

"I've always wanted a…hey!" Melinda exclaimed, beaming. "I remembered something! I remembered that I wanted a sister!"

_I never knew she wanted a sister._ Jim was skeptical, but he didn't want to ruin Melinda's joyous moment. "That's great Mel! You're going to remember everything else in no time!"

"I really hope so." Melinda smiled. "So…do I have a job?"

"Yes you do." Delia spoke up before Jim had the chance. "We work together at the antique shop you own, _Same As It Never Was_."

"That sounds fun." Melinda said. They sat in silence for a little while, Melinda to caught up in her thoughts to ask anymore questions. Jim was struck by an idea.

"Hey Mel?"

Melinda's eyes focused on him. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking that it may help your memory some if you could get out and walk around the town. Maybe we could go see a movie or something."

"That sounds great!" Melinda was already out of her chair. She grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him along behind her.

Jim laughed as Melinda drug him towards her red car. He had gone back to their house the night before to get some changes of clothes for both of them and a few other necessities that they would need until they could move back into their house. He had brought the car over too so that they wouldn't have to force Delia to chauffer them around.

"Can I drive?" Melinda asked when they reached the car. She had the driver's door halfway open already. She was like a kid on a sugar high. Jim found her quite amusing.

"Sure." He pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her, and then he got in the car. A few moments later, Melinda pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the road.

Jim watched Melinda as she drove. She seemed to be deep in thought. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. It had to be a horrible thing, losing your memory. You wouldn't know anyone or anything. Jim couldn't help but feel bad because he knew that it was his fault.

Both Jim and Melinda were pulled out of their thoughts when Melinda suddenly slammed the breaks on. The tires screeched and the car swerved back and forth. Jim was thrown forward against the dash and Melinda hit the steering wheel. When the car finally came to a halt they were half off the road and had angry drivers beeping at them.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"I-I think so." Melinda murmured. Shakily, she pulled the car off to the side so that the traffic could continue.

"What happened?" Jim looked at her. She was staring straight ahead.

"That kid was just standing in the middle of the road! I couldn't hit him!" Melinda said, turning to glare at Jim. "What, do you expect me to just kill someone!?"

"Mel…what kid?"

"The one standing right there!" Melinda yelled, pointing out the window. Jim looked but saw nothing.

"There's no one there."

Melinda's eyes widened and she realized something. "He's…it's…he's…already dead." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "He's a ghost."

Jim didn't know what to say. Melinda leaned her head against the steering wheel. "I almost killed us because I saw a ghost! How do I tell the difference between someone who's alive and dead!? I don't understand! I don't know how to do this! I don't know how to be this amazing woman who helps ghosts go into the light that I used to be. Why is this all so damn complicated!?"

"It's all new to you right now." Jim tried to comfort her. "It'll get easier. Trust me."

Melinda sighed. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jim spoke up.

"Do you still want to go into town?"

"Yeah." Melinda looked at him. "If you still want to go with me…I mean, I did almost kill you."

Jim gave her a reassuring smile. "I can't be killed that easily."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was sort of lame and boring. I apologize for that. I'll work REALLY hard to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for reading and please please review! :)

Special thanks to **livfan23** for the suggestion about Mel's mom. That's what gave me the inspiration for this chapter so thank you!!!


End file.
